Two Mitsuki's?
by PrincessKooh
Summary: 3 wishes made at the same time, and Mitsuki's inner turmoil what could happen? What will happen? and how and why are there 2 Mitsuki's? read and find out! Hijinks may just ensue. Note first chapter touces on touchy subjects. Mitsuki K. and OC's read warni


Two Mitsuki's? Wishing On A Star

Okay this story is a little weird but unique. I got the idea from a few other stories only figured I could mesh them together but with a twist. Now I will warn some that this story early on deals with some tough issues and touchy subjects ( no puns intended ) deals with rape and abuse. Now before I get flamed I'm not just using this for a plot. Some of this is based on real life. For those who don't know on here I was beaten, and abused by my father as a child in every way including being raped and sexually abused. I'll try not to be too graphic or descriptive in the story but if you uncomfortable you can turn back or skip ahead to a safer part of the story. With that said on with the story. And no the OC is not entirely based on myself. Also I will be experimenting with and try different POV's and stuff so please bear with me and go easy as it's a little out of my element.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite sadly

Note for the most part Bold= narration, Italics= thoughts, dreams or flashbacks

Chapter 1: From Living Hell to Haven. How it began.

"Meroko I'm so glad to see you again it's been a long time" said Mitsuki.

"Y-yeah sure has" said a nervous Meroko.

"What's wrong Meroko" asked Mitsuki.

"Well you see Mitsuki, Takuto, Miss Oshige, and I called you over for a reason" said Dr. Wakaoji.

"Right you can come in now" said Takuto.

The door opened and the person entered. Mitsuki's eyes went wide and she fainted.

***Unknown Male POV/Narration***

"**Okay you all are probably wondering what's going on and who the person is that made Mitsuki faint right?" Well to begin we are going to have to go back a few days earlier and look at two very different lives. It all began uh yo uh writer why is there a cave behind me? I said just a few days back!"**

The scene changes to a young boy and young girl somewhere in America in front of a well more specifically a wishing well.

"**Ah that's better. Now then no doubt you are wondering who the two children are. You see the boy who looks seven or eight is or rather was actually me only he or me is really 14. I had brown hair, brown eyes and was very scrawny for my age, a mere 4ft 2. My name is or rather was Drew. That girl with the blond hair and blue eyes that looks seven was one of my few friends and yes she was taller than me by two inches. Her name was Lisa. To say my life sucked would be an understatement. Your next questions are likely why was I so small and skinny and why do I have a black eye. Well the answers will come in a few minutes. Just pay attention."**

"Okay Lisa I'll make the wish but I doubt it will work" I said tossing a coin into a local wishing well.

"I wish I was a girl" I said.

"**Okay you are all likely like WTF? You see this is my one secret in life. Only Lisa knew at this point. Ya see I'm whats called Transgender. It's tough to explain so I suggest Wiki it or Google it. The short way to put it simply is that being a boy is one of the crappiest parts of my life. I want nothing more than to be a girl more than anything. Oh here comes that bad part I warned you about."**

"You damn good for nothing little bastard" yelled a man grabbing onto my arm. This man was my father.

He then began to punch me in the gut hard. "I told you to come straight home from school and do your god damn chores you useless idiot" he yelled hitting me once more. I began to cough up blood. My father pushed Lisa out of the way and dragged to his truck. He forced me into the front seat and ordered me to hold onto a box. Knowing my father it was like more stolen electronics or car parts. We then sped home.

A few minutes later we arrived. My 17 year old sister met us outside and took the box from me.

"Idiot you know to listen to dad" she spat. My father then grabbed my arm once more and dragged me into the house. "Now then be a good little bitch and clean the dishes from last night so your mother can start dinner, then scrub the toilet and do the laundry. Do it fast or no supper tonight" yelled my dad.

I nod afraid of being hit again. 20 minutes later the dishes are done. I go to start the laundry. I just finish putting it in when my father yells for me in one of his signature ways. "Hey little jackass get the up here now!"

Without hesitation I go upstairs. I go into the living room where my dad and sister are.

"Useless idiot it's 430 and you haven't brought me my afternoon snack" my dad spat throwing a book at me which hit my kneecap. "S-sorry sir I-I'll get it right now" I say going into the kitchen. "Oh and when you're done your precious genius sister needs a foot massage" he yells.

A few minutes later I return with a ham sandwich on a tray with a can of beer and a root beer, his ritualistic "Afternoon snack". Then I walked over to my sister who took her shoes and socks off. "Ugh we had gym today and track ran extra long too" she said as I leaned in to start the massage. I started to gag or rather dry heave since as punishment I had no breakfast today nor lunch since my family with held lunch money today as part of punishment. All because we ran out of ham yesterday and I had to run to the supermarket and shoplift some but got caught. My father of course being the mayors brother merely paid the officer 20 bucks fed him a story and all was forgiven until my dad beat me then raped me for the third time this month. Saying quote if I act like a bitch I'll be treated like one. This is in part because I was once caught by my no good homeroom teacher Filtch Johnson the most awful homeroom teacher ever in all history. The bastard caught me trying on a skirt after school one day at the convenience store Lisa's family owned then concocted a story to make things seem worse. They never figured out my secret by ever since them my entire family calls me their little bitch or their maid.

Anyway so there I was heaving when some blood from earlier came up and got onto my sister foot mid massage. She immediately grabbed my shirt by the collar and slapped me, then gave me a right hook to the gut. "You little bitch, how dare you get your blood on me" she spat.

My father stepped in and grabbed me. "That's it you brat. Not only do you get no dinner tonight and no meals tomorrow but you can sleep out in the rain" he yelled. Sure enough as he dragged me outside it had indeed started to storm. He slammed and locked the door in my face. I hold back tears but mostly tears from pain as I make my way to the street. This is where fate would intervene in an unexpected way. As I was crossing the street a car come out of nowhere and bam. Everything went blurry as I heard sirens in the distance then I blacked out.

Sometime later I regained consciousness in the ER somehow but still had doctors over me until my father barged in punching the daylights out of a few doctors and causing the nurses to scurry away like frightened mice. My father walked over to the bed a ripped out most of the needles and wires attached to me. "You mother fucking little bitch! How dare you get into an accident! Thanks to you our family now has an extra hospital bill" yelled my father grabbing me out of bed. He then punched me in the gut a few times. Then he slammed me into the bed and started raping me. The heart monitor started beeping. I started to black out as security and a few police officers grabbed my father. The last words I heard were the one I longed to hear all those time he got away with abuse. My father was being read his Miranda rights while my mother came from behind and blamed me as always. The heart monitor flat lined.

Then that was it. Pitch blackness that seemed to last forever until I saw a light as if in a dream. There were feathers floating all around then call me crazy I heard a female voice that was somehow familiar.

"We have seen your case young one and you shall be given a second chance" said the voice. Then came a second familiar voice. "Since it involves my former charge as well may I take this assignment" asked the woman.

"Very well Meroko Yui you shall hereby take her case" said the voice.

'_Wait Meroko? Why does that name sound familiar? And who's this her? If it's me I don't mind being called a girl' _I thought. Just then the light got brighter. Suddenly I found myself in a bed in a room I'd never seen before.

"**And now this is where we switch POV but I shall still narrate since Mitsuki is unaware yet."**

***Mitsuki POV/Drew narration***

***A few days ago- Lighthouse/Beach (think where Takuto was caught singing by Mitsuki ) ***

"**You see it had been a few months since Mitsuki had met Takuto again and she was now fully recovered from her surgery. Mitsuki however still had two concerns. One she shared with Takuto, Oshige, Dr. Wakaoji and Madoka who had now found out her secret. The other she hid. You see it was Mitsuki's true pain that she had always hid until now. Perhaps you should just see the events for yourself."**

There on the beach sat me and Takuto one night. We had told my grandmother that I was spending the night at Miss Oshige's. She and Miss Tanaka always wondered why she and the doctor hadn't moved in together yet. They always denied the alleged relationship the two believed them to be in but I of course can see right through those two. They do make a cute couple. Anyway it was partially a ruse so that me and Takuto could have our first date.

Currently me and Takuto were sitting side by side gazing at the stars. As always Takuto could see the troubled look on my face.

"What's wrong Mitsuki" he asked.

I could no longer hide my pain especially from Takuto.

"W-well you see Takuto don't take this the wrong way but I'm lonely" I said.

"Huh how could you be lonely? You've got me, the doctor, your grandmother, Tanaka, Oshige, Neka, all your other friends and even that Madoka girl" he said.

"I know but it's not normal loneliness. You see part of me still misses Eiichi but even worse I still miss my parents even though it's been so many years" I say starting to cry.

Takuto stared at me with concern in his eyes.

"But there's more besides wanting to be Full Moon and the other stuff part of me wants a sister. It would be nice since my parents especially my mom are gone" I said.

Takuto takes me into a hug.

"Mitsuki it's okay. I think I kind of understand" he said.

I smile looking into those eyes always knowing he would be there for me just like always. Just then we spot a shooting star. "Hey shorty why not wish it the" said Takuto.

I glare at him for the shorty comment but agree as I look at the star.

"I wish I could be Full Moon again and I also wish I had a sister" I said before snuggling close to Takuto.

"**And now let us resume to where I woke up. Oh and the writers say that most of the stuff from here on out is safe to read."**

***Drew POV/Narration***

***Back in the room- 1 day after the wishes were made***

I found myself in a bed. I had a bit of a headache but I still glanced around at my surroundings. The room was painted pink and there was a dresser across from the bed but that was about it. Then I started talking to myself out loud. "W-where am I? This can't be heaven can it? What why is my voice different" I ask.

"Well I see you're up" came a female voice, one of the same familiar voices from earlier.

"Darn it Meroko did you have to bring her to my place" came another female voice also familiar. Then a third not so familiar was heard.

"Oh relax Oshige besides this is partially for Mitsuki like we explained" said the new woman.

My eyes went wide. "Wait Oshige? Mitsuki? It can't be, I couldn't possibly be… I was cut off.

Sure enough the woman walked up to my bed and into my view. "Yes you're at the townhome of Masami Oshige" said Meroko.

"Oh my god I'm in Lisa's favorite Anime" I scream like a fan girl. "But wait what about my voice" I asked.

"Ahem my name is Neka and the answer is simple" said the woman walking into view pulling a mirror in front of the bed.

My eyes go wide at what I'm seeing. "I-is that really me" I ask in disbelief and shock. Starring back at me was not my old reflection but that of a 16 year old girl but not just any 16 year old, no I was Full Moon the 16 year old alter ego of Mitsuki Koyama.

"Yeah it's you" said Meroko.

"B-but how" I say still in shock yet so ecstatic I could shout from the rooftops.

"Well it's because Mitsuki made a wish" said Meroko matter of factly.

I was in shock. Could Mitsuki really have wished for it?

"Um actually more specifically you two made your wishes at the exact same time. Meroko here just forgot to read the entire case file. Anyway this basically combines your wish with both of Mitsuki's" said the girl named Neka handing a green folder and a blue folder to Meroko who began to read them.

"So then this is really real? I'm a girl now and I'll never have to deal with my old family again" I ask.

"I know it may be hard but I… Oshige started but was cut off.

"Yahoo! Yay I'm a girl at last and no more rotten family" I shout in pure joy.

Oshige and Meroko sweat dropped and looked at me with dumbstruck faces.

"Y-you mean you're not mad or concerned" asked Meroko dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding? Not only did my wish come true and am I free of my family but I'm actually a pretty girl at that and it's not like I'm seeing a stranger in my reflection either" I say finally getting up to see that I'm only wearing a large doctors coat most likely belonging to Oji. I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Oh wow I just realized I'm also taller now and older by two years. Sweet less school" I say as the others just stare.

Finally Meroko reads things that she missed in the files.

"So then this drew kid comes from America but an alternate reality or universe of sorts" asked Meroko.

"Eh more or less" said Neka.

"Oh and I'm shocked to see Meroko in human form" I add after on more inspection of my new body in the mirror.

Just then Takuto walks in. "I tried knocking at the front door but no one answered and.. He sopped mid sentence spotting me.

"M-Mitsuki y-you're Full Moon again! But how" he asked trying to hide a blush. Then it dawned on me not only does he think I'm Mitsuki but I'm half naked in front of him. I quickly grab the covers from the bed and cover my lower half just to be safe.

"Oh crap Takuto wasn't supposed to find out yet" said Meroko.

"Well you see Takuto this isn't actually Mitsuki" said Oshige recalling the explanation she received but still in disbelief.

We then spend about 15 minutes explaining things to him and showing him the files.

"So Mitsuki's wish and this kids came true" said a shocked Takuto.

I nodded with a blush for some reason. _'And oh my god Takuto is sooo hot in person. Mitsuki is so lucky. She deserves Takuto' _I thought though not sure why.

To Be Continued

A/N phew chapter one done at last. I been meaning to get this up for a while. Anyway yeah theres some OOC, yes Neka is my OC that I use all over even in my other Full Moon stories. Oh and as I said the rest of this story is pretty safe save some nudity,here and there or implied nudity and of course fluff to come. Also sorry if the POV's seem off. Again I'm not that good or experienced with POV's I generally just do normal but I wanted a feel as if the characters were telling their story a little. After chapter 2 though I think I won't use POV's too much unless of course you all actually liked it but even then it will still be minimal.


End file.
